


relationships

by evijuls



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: У Риччи не складывается с отношениями.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 9





	relationships

У Риччи не складывается с отношениями: с тех пор, как он переехал в Калифорнию, с тех пор как стал жить отдельно от родителей, с тех пор, как уехал из городка, где вырос. Он редко вспоминает о детстве, иногда ему кажется, что у него и вовсе детства не было, и он сразу родился семнадцатилетним в доме на Беверли-Хиллз. Хотя иногда по ночам ему снится какой-то заброшенный дом, крики и мельтешение фонарей, а еще - странное ощущение беспокойства за кого-то. Он даже интересуется у родителей, не было ли у него младшего брата, но те только закатывают глаза.  
Риччи снимает апартаменты там же - на холмах, благо, он всегда был хорош с языком и словами, и это наконец начинает приносить деньги. Он устраивает вечеринки, флиртует с парнями и девушками - в его тусовке это кажется совершенно нормальным, но каждый раз это ни к чему не приводит.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он был в кого-то влюблен - давно, в детстве, но не может вспомнить в кого, и почему они расстались - если вообще у них что-то было.   
Пару раз он наведывается к психотерапевту - больше по приколу, посмеяться над тем, какой он стал взрослый и ответственный - но бросает это занятие, когда терапевт выдает ему дурацкую тираду про какую-то детскую травму и нежелание ее признавать.   
***  
После звонка Майка его тошнит - долго, минут пятнадцать, под обеспокоенные и раздраженные взгляды ассистента и организаторов его шоу. Риччи не понимает, почему звонок из прошлого вызывает такую реакцию - скрученный тяжелый комок в животе и желание завернуться в одеяло, чтобы страшный монстр его не нашел.  
Он едет в Дерри в тот же вечер, сразу после выступления и, чем ближе к границе города он подъезжает, тем ярче становятся обрывки воспоминаний: смех, какие-то нелепые шутки, чья-то рука в гипсе, клоун... Словно постепенно открывается вентиль с водой, пропуская воспоминания тоненькой струйкой - которая превращается в тропический душ, стоит ему увидеть Эдди.  
***  
Эдди целует его в гостиничном номере, осторожно стягивая с него очки - и кладет их на тумбочку, все так же аккуратно и осторожно - так, что Риччи хочется его встряхнуть. Эдди всегда был таким - наверное, психотерапевт бы сказал, что у него ипохондрия пополам с ОКР, но Риччи сейчас точно не до психотерапии.  
У Эдди горячие губы, от него пахнет мятными конфетами - а еще, совсем немного, затхлостью подвала в доме Пеннивайза. Риччи старается не думать об этом, как и о том, что всего пару дней назад он лично видел, как Эдди закатывает глаза, переставая дышать. Сейчас Эдди дышит - быстро, хрипло и сорвано - Риччи на мгновение задумывается, не случится ли у того приступ астмы. Сейчас Эдди прижимается к нему всем телом - все еще влажным после душа, в который он пошел, попросив Риччи оставить приоткрытой дверь, и Тозиер все двадцать минут просидел на пороге, перебрасываясь с ним короткими фразами и покручивая в руках телефон - он так и не написал никому из Лузеров о том, что Эдди вернулся. Он не хочет отвечать себе на вопрос “почему”, и, тем более, на вопрос, как Эдди справится с тем, что с ним произошло, если сейчас он даже душ не может принять в одиночестве. Впрочем, если это на самом деле Эдди, они что-нибудь придумают. Если-если.  
\- Притормози, думаю, тебе стоит поспать для начала.  
Эдди и впрямь выглядит так, словно не спал трое суток и, отчасти, так оно и есть - судя по его рассказу, он далеко не сразу смог выбраться из-под завалов. Очередной укол вины.   
Эдди трясет головой, сильнее вцепляясь в плечи Риччи, и тот закусывает губу. Говорить Эдди "нет" практически невозможно, учитывая, как сильно и как долго он сам этого хотел - если считать последние двадцать семь лет - то почти всю сознательную жизнь. А тем более говорить "нет", когда Эдди вот так трется о него, прижимаясь ближе, когда его губы скользят по шее, лихорадочно целуя и прикусывая.  
\- Я уже выспался на сто лет вперед, Рич, пожалуйста, просто...   
У Эдди напряженный и испуганный взгляд, как будто он всерьез ждет, что Риччи ему откажет, что скажет что-то жестокое и обидное, и Риччи целует его - к черту, если Эдс отключится в процессе, он хотя бы сможет поглумиться над ним позднее.  
Риччи не сразу замечает, что у него дрожат руки. Он стягивает с бедер Каспбрака полотенце, и на мгновение замирает, разглядывая, отмечая светлую кожу, поджавшиеся соски, косточки на бедрах - и полное отсутствие шрама посреди грудной клетки. Это все еще пугает.   
Эдди красивый, он совсем не похож на того Эдди-спагетти, которого Риччи помнит, в которого он влюбился все эти годы назад. В этого Эдди он влюблен еще сильнее.  
Тозиер проводит пальцами по животу Эдди, а потом опускается перед ним на колени, все еще полностью одетый, все еще не думая ни о чем, кроме обнаженного тела перед собой, кроме того, как судорожно Эдди выдыхает, запуская пальцы в его волосы.  
Риччи отнюдь не профессионал в минете, поэтому он просто осторожно касается губами головки, вбирает ее в рот, обводит языком, пробуя, размышляя о том, что если это все-таки не-настоящий-Эдди, а какой-то сраный монстр - это будет самой глупой смертью в мире.  
Эдди стонет, сильнее вцепляясь в его волосы, и Риччи плотнее сжимает губы, впускает его член глубже, придерживая ладонью у основания, чуть поддрачивая в такт движениям рта. Ему нравится то, как напрягаются мышцы на животе Эдди, как тот стонет, сбиваясь на полувсхлип, когда Риччи впускает его так глубоко, что головка скользит по его горлу - удивительно, но его даже не тошнит. Эдди толкается бедрами быстрее, хаотичнее, и бормочет что-то неразличимое, в чем Риччи узнает "ясейчаскончу", и Тозиер ухмыляется - пытается ухмыльнуться, потому что с членом во рту зрелище получается то еще - и тут же едва не давится, чувствуя как сперма стекает по его горлу и все-таки выплескивается изо рта, пачкая губы и подбородок. Он выпускает член Эдди изо рта, вылизывая его еще несколько раз, а потом неловко вытирает рот ладонью, фыркая. И поднимает взгляд на Эдди.  
У того горят щеки и влажно блестят глаза, и Риччи встает с колен, пошатываясь, осознавая, что он сам все еще одет, и ширинка больно давит на член, и что он только что отсосал Эдди, в которого был влюблен со школы. После того как несколько дней думал, что Эдди умер. Какой странный вечер.  
Эдди целует его, вылизывает его рот, и Риччи думает, что вот такого он точно не ожидал от чистюли Каспбрака, а потом мысли сбиваются, потому что Эдди расстегивает его джинсы, и запускает ладонь под белье. У Риччи стоит так, что это почти больно, и он стонет, когда Эдди сжимает его член у основания и проводит ладонью по всей длине - сперва медленно, словно пробуя, словно он никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, а потом быстрее, так, что Риччи хватает всего нескольких минут, чтобы кончить, пачкая ладонь Эдди и свою одежду.   
***  
Они лежат на постели - Риччи все так же в одежде и с расстегнутыми джинсами, а Эдди голый, но укутанный в плед - он пытается протестовать против того, чтобы ложиться в постель не помывшись, но Риччи только закатывает глаза, отвечая, что простыни в этом номере видали и не такое. Эдди брезгливо морщится, но все-таки забирается в постель, и Риччи внезапно чувствует волну невероятного облегчения. Этот Эдди ему знаком, этот Эдди - точно настоящий. Он утыкается лбом ему в грудь и целует то место, где он помнит огромную зияющую рану.   
\- Давай уедем отсюда куда-нибудь,где тепло?  
Эдди звучит неуверенно, словно все еще ждет отказа, и Риччи приподнимает голову, глядя на него.  
\- Как тебе Калифорния?  
***  
У Риччи не складывается с отношениями - они уже когда-то давно сложились, слишком незаметно для него самого, и ему просто нужно было вспомнить об этом.


End file.
